PROJECT ABSTRACT Thirty percent of individuals with stroke are under the age of 65 years. This number is projected to increase dramatically in the coming decades due to improved survival at the acute stage. Due to health disparities, younger stroke survivors have poorer access to physician care, lower medication affordability, and prolonged disability compared with older stroke survivors. Collectively, these factors contribute to the rising economic burden of stroke in America. YoungStroke is the first and only American advocacy organization formed to specifically address the unmet needs of young adult stroke survivors and their caregivers. It is a 501(c)3 nonprofit advocacy organization with a three-fold mission to (1) educate the public about the increasing prevalence of stroke among young adults and its devastating impact upon community life; (2) advocate for increased awareness and research about stroke in young adults and methods for prevention; and (3) change the status quo by creating a forum for innovative and viable solutions to the unique challenges faced by young stroke survivors. The objective of YoungStroke 2016 is to provide a high quality scientific forum to exchange information on risk factors and prevalence, treatment, and long-term care and survivorship of young adults with stroke, by bringing together the survivors, their caregivers and stroke researchers from around the world on the same platform. Its agenda and format directly align with participant feedback from the successful inaugural YoungStroke 2015 conference held in Jacksonville, Florida from June 27-29, 2015. YoungStroke 2016 again returns to Jacksonville, Florida ? strategically within the Stroke Belt region hosting America?s highest stroke mortality and morbidity. The specific objectives of the conference are to: (1) Identify the risk factors and prevalence of young stroke to create strategies for prevention, early diagnosis and treatment; (2) Exchange information on programs from around the world to enhance post-acute and chronic management of stroke survivorship and reduce the burden of complications and disability. At the conclusion of the conference, the discussions will be summarized as white papers for public dissemination, and researchers will form collaborative teams to develop clinical research projects to test the effectiveness of the solutions proposed on primary, secondary and tertiary care prevention.